


Drömguiden

by Kollakolan



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Future Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollakolan/pseuds/Kollakolan
Summary: Han tittar på bilden av munnen han tecknat, och stryker försiktigt, så att blyertsen inte ska bli oskarp, över läpparna med sitt ena finger. Det är vackra läppar tänker han.Han är en sucker för romantik och älskar att vara en del av andra människors livsavgörande ögonblick, att spela en liten men viktig del i väven som bildar deras livshistoria.Han ligger stilla i sängen en stund, stirrar in i mörkret, nyfiken på vilken historia som kommer komma till honom denna gång, och vilken roll han kommer att spela i den.





	Drömguiden

Han knäböjer vid sidan av en av blomsterbäddarna och plockar med sina bara händer bort några av de slokande bladen från de gula blommorna. Hans vita skyddsoverall prasslar när han reser sig igen och sträcker ut ena armen för att greppa verktygen från bänken.

 

Några meter bort fladdrar en blåvinge upp från vegetationen och han följer den med blicken. Blir stående några sekunder och ser efter den. Han har alltid älskat färgen blå, och just det här exemplaret har en klar blå nyans som nästan blir lysande i det dunka ljuset här inne. _Som himlen en sommardag_ , tänker han.

 

\- Isak, du har en besökare! ropar någon från glasdörren.

 

Han kan inte se personen bakom växtligheten, men han hör att det är Emma. Och han vet vem det är som kommer.

 

\- Okej, jag kommer, ropar han, lägger sekatören han har i handen åt sidan och vänder tillbaka mot utgången.

 

Vid dörren ser han henne innan han når fram, höjer handen till hälsning och skyndar på stegen. Hon ler tillbaka med händerna kvar i knäet, ovanpå filten som täcker benen i rullstolen.

 

När han når fram böjer han sig ner och ger henne en lätt puss på kinden.

 

\- Hej mamma.

 

\- Min son, svarar hon och en av hennes tunna händer lyfts upp mot hans nacke och hon kramar hans huvud lätt.

 

Han rör sig bakom rullstolen och rullar försiktigt ner henne för rampen som leder till en av gångarna. Luften är tung av klorofyll och syre och hon drar ett djupt andetag, som för att fylla sina lungor med den välgörande substansen.

 

Han rullar henne framåt i gången, slår av på taken när hon sträcker ut handen för att röra vid bladen de passerar. Han vet hur välgörande det är för henne att få komma in bland växterna och han anpassar deras promenad efter hennes små rörelser med huvudet, när hon vill byta riktning eller stanna till.

 

Det här är en riskfri zoon att vistas i, även om hon fått rulla igenom två slussar för att komma in.

 

\- Så hur är det med dig idag, mamma? frågar han som alla dagar.

 

\- Bättre, svarar hon. Vilket också är det vanligaste svaret han får. Samma svar som hon har gett de senaste åren, fast att inte mycket förändras egentligen.

 

Han kikar ner på hennes nacke, på de tunna armarna, ser hur gammal hon ser ut fast att hon inte ens fyllt 60 än. Nu för tiden, med den nya tekniken och det viktiga arbetet med att odla fram medicinalväxter som de gör just här, lever de flesta till 110 eller 120. De flesta är aktiva medborgare till långt över 80, och deras hjärnor aktiva mycket längre än så.

 

Men hans mammas kropp har varit med om så mycket, den har åldrats i förtid och trots all ny forskning och hans eget engagemang har inget lyckats stoppa hennes utveckling. Han får vara glad så länge hon är klar i huvudet de flesta dagar, tänker han.

 

De stannar till vid en liten rund öppning långt in i en av gångarna. Härifrån kan de inte se ingången längre, och knappt de bortre väggarna heller. Här kan de nästan föreställa sig att de befinner sig mitt i ett landskap av växtlighet utan yttre gränser.

 

Han ställer upp rullstolen bredvid den lilla bänk som står där och slår sig ner. Detta är deras vanligaste rastpunkt, den de båda föredrar. I tystnaden kan de höra ljudet av vatten i ledningarna högt ovanför deras huvuden, och det låter nästan som en liten bäck som flyter fram.

 

\- Lea och barnen ringde igår, säger hon. De har blivit så stora, barnen.

 

\- Vad trevligt, svarar han.

 

-Barnen hade gjort en dans som de visade upp för mig. Det är till någon skolföreställning.

 

Isak vrider på huvudet och tittar på mammans profil. Han vet att hon fortfarande sörjer att Lea och hennes familj har flyttat så långt bort. Att hon bara kan delta i barnens liv via skärmen. Att hon inte kommer att kunna gå på den där skolföreställningen.

 

\- Vad kul att de dansar, säger han istället. Är de duktiga?

 

Ett litet skämtsamt leende spelar i hans mungipa.

 

\- Åh Isak, var inte sån! Hon vänder sitt ansikte mot honom med ett leende. Det viktigaste är väl att de har roligt!

 

De skrattar till båda två. Det är ett stående skämt mellan dem att Lea alltid älskar dans, men tyvärr aldrig haft någon riktig talang. Lea brukade bli arg på dem när hon blev äldre, men mest var hon nog frustrerad och arg på sig själv, för att hon inte fick till det. Senare accepterade hon sitt öde och hittade annat som hon var bra på. Men musiken och kärleken till dans har hon alltid haft kvar.

 

\- Jojo, det är bra att de har det roligt.

 

Hans mamma plirar lite mot honom och lyfter en av sina små händer igen, och för den till hans kind.

 

\- Du då? säger hon, som en fråga.

 

Han vet vad hon frågar, även om han inte vill erkänna det.

 

\- Det är bra med mig, svara han istället. Jag är lycklig här.

 

Och det är sant. Han är lycklig här. Han är lycklig när han får sköta om växterna, när han får prova fram nya arter och testa deras egenskaper. När han får lukten av jorden på sina händer. När han står i labbet och extraherar det gröna guldet som växterna innehåller och när lukterna slår emot honom varje morgon i växthuset.

 

Han är lycklig att arbeta med sin forskargrupp. Han är lycklig när det de gör kan användas till att förbättra hälsan för människor.

 

Han är lycklig när dagen är slut och hans labbtekniker Jonas hämtar upp honom och de tar den korta vägen ner till forskningsstationens lokala pub för att möta upp några av de andra som arbetar på området. När de delar historier från dagen som gått och skrattar i varandras sällskap.

 

Han är lycklig när han så småningom efter en lång dag låter huvudet falla på kudden.

 

Sen att han fortfarande har problem att sova vissa nätter, det är inget han pratar med någon om. Han vet att det finns bra hjälp att få nuförtiden, bra hjälp som inte resulterar i tung kemisk sömn. Han kan inte riktigt förklara varför han är ovillig att ta den, så därför undviker han att prata om det. Det är som att hans sömnproblem är en del av honom som han inte riktigt vill göra sig av med. Som att det får honom att känna sig lite mer levande, som en påminnelse om att allting inte går att korrigera eller medicinera bort.

 

\- Så du känner dig inte ensam? frågar hans mamma, fast att hon ställt precis den frågan förut och aldrig fått ett riktigt ärligt svar.

 

\- Nej mamma, han ler mot henne och försöker se precis så förtroendeingivande och lugn ut som svaret kräver. Jag har massa människor runt omkring mig som älskar mig. Och så har jag ju dig!

 

Hon kramar hans hand och han kramar försiktigt tillbaka.

 

Han känner sig inte ensam. Inte egentligen. Han har för länge sedan gett upp tanken på att ha någon i sitt liv som står för en annan slags kärlek än den mellan familj och vänner.

 

Det är ett faktum han har accepterat.

 

Vilka tankar som sedan svävar genom hans huvud, vilken längtan som ibland fyller honom, när han ligger och vrider sig i sin säng under sömnlösa nätter, det tänker han behålla för sig själv. 

 

Han reser sig från bänken när hans mamma sluter ögonen och lutar huvudet lite bakåt. Det är dags att återvända, innan hon blir för sömning av den tunga luften här inne, och han rullar henne tillbaka genom labyrinten av gångar under tystnad. Efter alla år med den här ritualen är ord inte alltid nödvändiga.

 

***

 

Even vaknar med ett ryck. Mörkret runt honom låter honom förstå att det inte ännu är morgon. Han sträcker ut handen och tänder den lilla lampan vid sidan av sängen och rotar med fingrarna efter en av de pennor som alltid ligger där, redo. Han rullar ett halvt varv med kroppen för att nå till lådan i sängbordet och tar fram en skrivbok.

 

Han har fortfarande bilderna dansande bakom ögonlocken så fort han sluter ögonen och han måste få ner så mycket som möjligt av dem innan hans eget medvetande tar över och de börjar blekna.

 

Bilden av en person han inte känner igen tecknar sig på hans näthinna och han förstår att det är en ny klient. Därför tar han en helt ny skrivbok, en med ännu helt oskrivna blad, och sätter sig upp i sängen med ryggen mot sänggaveln. Han måste skriva ner så mycket av drömmen som möjligt, helst om han även kan få ner en enkel teckning av personen.

 

Han vet att första gången en person kommer till honom är bilderna ganska luddiga, och de brukar få återkomma flera gånger innan bilderna klarnar och ger honom fler ledtrådar.

 

I natt är dock bilderna förvånansvärt klara och han kan snabbt skissa ner bilden av en mun. Munnen har han ett väldigt tydligt minne av, med dess skarpt definierade amorbåge och det lilla födelsemärket ovanför överläppen.

 

En något mer skissartad version av ett inte helt definierat ansikte men med en skarp käklinje och lockar som omringar det.  

 

Det är definitivt en man, tänker han, så han startar listan med stödord:

 

Man

Lockigt hår

Blond?

Ålder oklart

Ögonfärg?

 

Han sluter ögonen och försöker frammana bilderna igen. Han ser någon slags gröna blad virvla förbi. Är växter på något sätt förknippade med den här personen?

 

Växter? Blad?

Grönt

 

lägger han till på listan.

 

Sen blundar han igen och får bilden av en kropp som rör sig mot honom i motljus. Han kan inte urskilja något ansikte men lockarna på huvudet lyser definitivt ljusa högst upp på huvudet. Han får också en uppfattning om rörelseschemat hos personen, längd och kroppsbyggnad.

 

Han suddar frågetecknet efter ”Blond” och lägger till orden ”lång” och ”normalbyggd”, innan bilderna börjar glida ifrån honom.

 

Han tittar på bilden av munnen han tecknat, och stryker försiktigt, så att blyertsen inte ska bli oskarp, över läpparna med sitt ena finger. Det är vackra läppar tänker han.

Sen stänger han boken och stirrar en liten stund på den vita fyrkanten på framsidan. Platsen för en rubrik. Han behöver döpa den här klienten till något, så att hans bok går snabbt att hitta mitt i natten nästa gång. För det blir alltid en nästa gång. Personer som dyker upp brukar göra det 3-4 gånger innan de har delat med sig av tillräckligt mycket information för att de ska gå att hitta i verkliga livet.

 

Och till dess måste personen få ett kodnamn, något han förknippar med personen.

 

Han tänker på de där läpparna igen, på den vackra amorbågen och skrockar lite för sig själv när han skriver ”AMOR” i versalen på bokens omslag.

 

Sen lägger han tillbaka den i lådan, låter pennan falla tillbaka på nattduksbordet och släcker lampan.

 

Han ligger stilla i sängen en stund, stirrar in i mörkret, nyfiken på vilken historia som kommer komma till honom denna gång, och vilken roll han kommer att spela i den.

 

Han är en drömguide.

 

Det är inte ett yrke han någonsin föreställde sig eller önskade sig, när han var yngre, men när bilderna börjar komma till honom i tonåren så var det inte så mycket han kunde göra åt det.

 

Hans uppgift är att vägleda personer som kommer till honom i drömmarna. Det handlar alltid om att sammanföra personen med någon annan person. Ibland kan det vara en gammal familjemedlem som de behöver få tillbaka i sina liv, ibland kan det handla om behov av en ny vän som kommer att förändra livet för dem. Men allra vanligast, och det han själv gillar allra mest, är när han får sammanföra personer med deras livs kärlek.

 

Han är en sucker för romantik och älskar att vara en del av andra människors livsavgörande ögonblick, att spela en liten men viktig del i väven som bildar deras livshistoria.

 

Oftast kommer en person till honom först, och senare kommer fler bilder som gör att han förstår vilken annan person det är som han ska sammanföra dem med.

 

Det enda märkliga med hans uppdrag är att de som kommer till honom inte själva är medvetna om det och ibland är de inte ens speciellt mottagna för hans hjälp. Vissa personer är skeptiska till drömguidning och tror inte på hans förmåga. Då får han jobba hårdare.

 

En del av hans klienter får egna drömmar, eller förnimmelser, men de är ofta svårtolkade och det är inte alla som märker något alls.

 

I slutänden spelar det ingen roll. Han har hittills alltid lyckats sammanföra sina kunder med de personer de behöver i sina liv.  Och när det väl är gjort, så brukar resten ge sig själv och hans jobb är klart.

 

Hans metod är inte att förklara och berätta vad han ser, nej, kunden måste uppleva det själv, så han kan inte heller ge alla svar. Han kan bara guida i rätt riktning.

 

Nu känner han sig väldigt nyfiken på i vilken riktning ”Amor’s” historia ska gå. Han hoppas verkligen på att det är en riktigt bra kärlekshistoria, med tanke på hans kodnamn och allt.

 

Han ler för sig själv innan han rullar tillbaka på sidan och låter sömnen fånga honom igen. Kanske kommer ”Amor” med den vackra munnen tillbaka till honom redan i natt.

 

***

 

Senaste på kvällen sitter Isak som vanligt med en grupp vänner på den lokala puben. Det är inte så att de dricker alkohol varje kväll, nej, det är mera deras sätt att umgås, varva ner från en lång dags jobb. På bordet mellan dem står denna kväll en kopp kaffe, tre rester av nästan uppätna bönburgare, en citronvatten och två ljusa lager. Ikväll tillhör en av ölen Isak.

 

Bredvid honom sitter Mahdi, som snart ska iväg och jobba jour på Block C, där av kaffet. Jonas är också där, som vanligt. Den fjärde personen i kvällens sällskap är Magnus, en relativt nyrekryterad biokemisk toxikolog som snabbt blivit ett permanent inslag i deras vänkrets.

 

Det är helt enkelt omöjligt att inte tycka om livsnjutaren Magnus som alltid skrattar högst och verkar ta det mesta i livet med en klackspark. Men där Isak trivs bäst med levande material och lite skit under naglarna, är Magnus som mest hemma i sterila miljöer med total kontroll över alla skeenden. Att han sen vad Isak har hört är närmast ett geni i sitt labb, specialrekryterad från en annan anstalt, gör bara att Isak beundrar honom ännu mer. Han har alltid ett stort leende till hands för allt och alla, och just nu spricker det leendet upp i hans ansikte och han vänder sig ivrigt mot dem.

 

\- Hörni, jag måste få berätta om en dröm jag hade i natt! utbrister han.

 

Isak skrattar till. Så mycket forskare han är, är det också väl känt vid det här laget att Magnus är väldigt intresserad av drömtydning.

 

Även Madhi ser road ut av entusiasmen i Magnus röst.

 

\- Okej, vad har du drömt för fantastiskt den här gången? Jonas höjer lätt på ena ögonbrynet med ett leende i rösten.

 

De lyssnar tålmodigt på när Magnus lägger ut texten om den senaste drömmen och försöker få de andra att delta i tolkningen, vad kan det ena eller det andra symbolisera? Jonas är den enda som gör honom till viljes och försöker att ge input.

 

\- Men du då, Is, säger Magnus plötsligt. Drömmer aldrig du?

 

Isak stannar till med ölglaset halvvägs till munnen. Tänker på den gångna natten, när han faktiskt fick ovanligt mycket sömn. Han sluter demonstrativt ögonen och låtsas tänka efter ordentligt.

 

\- Låt mig se.. börjar han, drar ut på orden men med ett leende, som för att visa att han mest spelar teater.

 

Plötsligt flashar en bild av en blåvinge upp bakom hans stängda ögonlock. Blått, tänker han. Men det är ju ingen dröm. Han såg ju den där fjärilen på riktigt tidigare idag.

 

\- Blått, säger han ändå. Mest för att ha något att säga.

 

\- Okej, blått. Vad symboliserar det för dig? hör han Magnus röst.

 

Vad symboliserar blått för honom? Vad är det för en jäkla fråga?

 

\- Trygghet, hör han ändå sig själv säga.

 

\- Trygghet? Hm, intressant, mumlar Magnus.

 

Isak slår upp ögonen och kan inte låta bli att börja skratta åt Magnus allvarliga ansiktsuttryck.

 

\- Allvarligt Mags, jag har ingen aning! Det är bara en färg, okej?

 

\- Jag skulle ha tippat att grönt skulle betyda trygghet för dig, sticker plötsligt Mahdi in.

 

-Grönt?

 

\- Ja. Jag förknippar grönt med dig, fortsätter han. Du med dina gröna fingrar, alltid med någon ny plan för hur en planta ska kunna förädlas, alltid pulandes ute i det där enorma växthuset.

 

\- Gröna fingrar och gröna ögon, lägger Jonas till.

 

Isak skrattar.

 

\- Okej, men gröna fingrar är ett uttryck. Mina fingrar är inte gröna på riktigt, tillägger han och viftar demonstrativt med dem framför sig över bordet.

 

\- Ändå, säger Jonas, som om ämnet därmed är slutdiskuterat.

 

Samtalet driver bort från honom efter det, när Magnus återgår till att försöka få Jonas att tolka den senaste drömmen. Medan känslan av ölen sprider sig i Isaks kropp lutar han sig bak mot båset och sluter åter ögonen. Den blåa fjärilen fladdrar till innanför hans ögonlock igen, och den får honom verkligen att känna sig lugn och trygg.

 

Det kanske är mitt totemdjur, tänker han och fnissar lite åt sig själv. Totemdjur ja. Han skulle inte bli förvånad om även det var något som Magnus kunde tänka sig att diskutera.

 

***

 

Senare samma dag sitter Even med en stor cappuccino framför sig på ett fik mitt emot sin bästa vän Mikael. Det är deras vanliga rutin en gång i veckan, att mötas upp och prata, oavsett hur upptagna de är eller hur mycket annat som händer, så är träffarna en gång i veckan heliga. Även veckor när deras mesta kontakt sker via textmeddelanden, så är de här fysiska mötena viktiga för dem båda två.

 

Mikael, som själv har förmåga att tyda drömmar, är den enda utomstående som Even någonsin diskuterar sina klienter med.  Drömtydning är något annat helt och hållet, och Mikael tar emot kunder som själva söker upp honom på en liten praktik i stan och betalar dyrt för hans tjänster. Men Mikael är den enda som då och då kan hjälpa honom att reda ut i virrvarret av de bilder som ibland översvämmar honom och som han vet håller helt tyst kring det som eventuellt kan komma fram i samtalen. I gengäld har Even skickat inte så få personer till Mikael för att ta del av hans tjänster, vilket genererar bra business.

 

En win-win situation för dem båda, helt enkelt.

 

Fast i grunden är de varandras stöd i så mycket mer än bara arbetet. Mikael är egentligen Evens enda kvarvarande familj. Det är i alla fall så han tänker på det själv. De verkliga släktingar som finns kvar i livet bor alla långt borta eller så har de tagit avstånd från varandra för länge sedan. Han kan inte acceptera deras syn på världen och de kan inte acceptera hans.

 

Nej, Mikael är den familj han själv har valt. Det kan kanske synas lite tunt, men han väljer istället att se det som en ynnest att de har funnit varandra. Självklart har han många fler vänner än så, men familj, det är bara Mikael. Mikael är den som är kvar när alla andra försvinner.

 

Nu tittar hans vän på honom från andra sidan bordet och höjer lätt på ögonbrynen, som för att inbjuda honom till att börja samtalet.

 

\- Jag har fått en ny klient, slipper det ur honom direkt.

 

Det är inte alltid han berättar om en klient utan att han råkat på något i bilderna som han undrar över. Än så länge har han inte så mycket att berätta om ”Amor”, så han är lite förvånad själv över att han börjar pratar om det.

 

\- Okej, berätta. Vad är det för historia? frågar Mikael.

 

\- Mm.. Jag vet inte riktigt än.

 

Faktum är att ”Amor” _hade_ kommit tillbaka till honom senare under natten. Det hade varit samma bild som sist, där ansiktet var dolt av motljus, men scenen hade fortsatt. Amor hade fortsatt gå, ändå fram till betraktaren. Men i samma sekund som han trodde att han skulle få se hela ansiktet tydligt, hade den vackra munnen brutit ut i ett strålande leende, och leendet hade bländat honom och fortsatt att dölja ansiktsdragen. Han kunde fortfarande inte se mannen ordentligt.

 

Amor hade lutat lite på huvudet, som en fråga. En arm hade sträckt framåt och det var som om Amor hade lagt sin hand på någons arm. Känslan av värme från handen hade spritt sig i hela Even vid beröringen. Känslan av värme och.. kärlek. Han var nu ganska säker på att detta rörde sig om en kärlekshistoria, även om han inte hade sett någon annan människa i drömmarna än.

 

\- Okej? Mikael ser frågande ut.

 

\- Ja, alltså jag är ganska säker på att det är en kärlekshistoria. Det känns så. Väldigt mycket så, även om jag inte sett någon annan person än.

 

\- Vad får dig då att tro att det är en kärlekshistoria?

 

Mikael ställde den typ av ledande frågor som han var van vid, för att leda den han pratade med i rätt riktning. Even visste efter många sessioner med Mikael att svaret ofta fanns där, hos berättaren själv, och att instinkter om drömmar ofta var rätt, även om det för en yttre betraktare verkade som någon helt annat.

 

\- Känslan, svarar Even och märker till sin förvåning att han blir lite generad av svaret.

 

Han tänker att detta måste vara en ovanligt stor, livsomvälvande historia om till och med han, som blott var kärlet, blott tolkaren av tecknen, blir berörd av att vara i kontakt med den. Han bävar lite för den storm av känslor som den här klientens historia kanske skulle komma att röra upp.

 

Det är inte alltid lätt att drabbas av en så stark händelse, det kunde bli stormigt för båda inblandade.

 

Han undrar också lite över vem den andra personen kan tänkas vara, om det finns någon komplikation kring historien som gör att den personen förblir i det dolda, fast att Amor redan har presenterat sig så starkt.

 

\- Men du har inte sett någon mottagare än?

 

\- Nej, eller jag vet inte. Jag har ju känt känslan hos mottagen.

 

Mikael rynkar på pannan.

 

\- Du menar alltså att känslan sitter hos mottagaren? Att det är mottagarens känsla du känt, fast den personen inte har presenterat sig än?

 

\- Ja.

 

Even hör själv hur konstigt det låter.

 

\- Det är väl ganska ovanligt, eller? frågar Mikael.

 

\- Ja.. Jag tror faktiskt inte det har fungerat på det sättet någon gång tidigare.

 

Mikael ser ännu mer fundersam ut.

 

\- Och vad tror du själv att det betyder? Vad är din tolkning?

 

Even inser plötsligt att det inte alls hade varit för tidigt att ta upp klienten ”Amos”. Det finns mycket mer ovanligheter här att fundera på än han själv har tänkt på.

Fast å andra sidan, olika historier presenterade sig ofta på olika sätt. Att han inte har upplevt just det här sättet tidigare betydde inget mer än just det – att han inte har upplevt det på det här sättet tidigare. Målet är fortfarande det samma, att sammanföra Amor med den han är i behov av att bli sammanförd med. 

 

\- Jag tänker att det kanske är en ovanligt stark känsla. Att det är viktigt att jag så snart som möjligt får reda på vem den andra personen är, eller i alla fall får fatt på klienten så snart som möjligt.

 

\- Varför känns det som om det är bråttom, frågar Mikael.

 

Even kan inte låta bli att le åt sin vän. Han är som en riktig psykolog ibland, tänker han, sätter alltid fingret på det som eventuellt skaver i en berättelse. Och varför det egentligen är bråttom är en jäkla bra fråga. Even brukar aldrig ha bråttom. Historierna får mogna fram i sin egen takt.

 

Men just nu, i samtalet med Mikael, känner han plötsligt att han vill lämna över den här känslan så fort som möjligt till personen den egentligen tillhör. Han vill inte uppleva den här känslan, känna värmen och kärleken, när den egentligen inte är hans. Han är inte van att känna sina klienters känslor på det här sättet. Vad klienterna känner eller behöver brukar landa i honom som insikter snarare än rent fysiska känslor. Det är definitivt att föredra, tänker han.

 

Han försöker svara så ärligt som möjligt, för han vet att det är det enda sättet som Mikael kan vara till någon hjälp.

 

\- Jag tror inte jag vill känna den här känslan, svarar han eftertänksamt.

 

\- Är den på något sätt obehagligt?

 

Han tittar upp på sin vän och inser plötsligt vad det är som stör honom.

 

\- Nej tvärt om. Men jag vill nog inte känna den här känslan mer när den inte är min att behålla.

 

***

 

Isak vaknar svettig mitt i natten och blinkar förvirrat in i mörkret. Vad är det som har väckt honom? Han är van vid att inte kunna somna, han är inte van vid att vakna om han väl har somnat.

 

Irriterat häver han sig upp på sidan och tar en klunk vatten från vattenglaset som står vid hans säng. Han tror inte att han kommer att kunna somna om nu, ändå lägger han sig ner igen och sluter ögonen.

 

Han ska just till att sucka när bilden av hud flimrar till bakom hans ögonlock. Naken hud. Han tror att det är en arm och en bröstkorg. Han öppnar ögonen igen. Det känns inte som en vanlig dröm, men han tror heller inte att det är ett minne.

 

Kan han ha haft en våt dröm? Är det därför han är så svettig? Men borde han inte känna sig upphetsad då?

 

Han sluter ögonen igen och bilderna kommer tillbaka. Det är definitivt bilden av en manskropp, och den rör sig nära, så nära att han inte kan se personens ansikte eller andra delar av kroppen. Bröstkorgen rör sig framför hans synfält, i en rytmiskt takt, som om personen..

 

Plötsligt flämtar han till, flyger upp i sittande ställning med uppspärrade ögon. Vad i helvetet? Nu har hans kropp definitivt börjat reagera. Han känner hur blodet rusar neråt i kroppen och han blir alldeles svettig i handflatorna.

 

Kroppen befann sig definitivt i position som om han grenslade Isak.

 

Det var mycket länge sedan en man grenslade Isak. Och han kan inte minnas någon kropp som liknar de bilder han såg alldeles nyss. Det är inte ens en fantasi, det är ingenting han försöker frammana, det är som en film som spelas upp utan hans tillstånd.

 

Vad är det här, håller han på att bli galen?

 

Han ångrar genast sina egna tankar. Inte galen, tänker han. Han vill inte använda det ord som han så ofta slängde mot sin mor när han var yngre och inte visste bättre. Innan någon visste bättre. Innan hon fick hjälp.

 

Men vad är det som händer? Börjar han ha drömmar i vaket tillstånd så verkliga att han ger sig själv stånd? Det _är_ helt galet. Kanske är det han som kommer att behöva hjälp nu. Är det så här det börjar?

 

*

 

Den här lunchen med Magnus kanske inte en så bra idé. Han ångrar sig nästan innan den ens har börjat, när han ser hur entusiastisk Magnus ser ut. Han lutar sig framåt så nästan hela han ligger på bordet mellan dem, Isak är lite rädd för att han ska lägga sig i maten.

 

\- Berätta! säger han ivrigt med glittrande ögon.

 

Grejen är den att Isak textade honom och frågade om de kunde äta lunch ihop. Han kunde inte få nattens bilder ur huvudet och han behöver prata av sig med någon. Någon som kanske inte tror att han är galen. Så han frågade om de kunde äta lunch ihop för att han ville berätta om en av sina drömmer. Ja, han vet att det inte var någon vanlig dröm men han vet inte vad han annars ska kalla det.

 

Nåväl, han kan inte komma undan nu, så han tar ett djupt andetag och så berättar han så gott han kan.

 

Magnus mun hänger nere vid hakan när han är klar och Isak kan inte låta bli att skratta lite åt honom.

 

\- Så, vad är din tolkning? frågar han lite roat. Han är beredd på att Magnus ska skratta åt honom och avfärda det hela som en något för verklighetstrogen sexfantasi.

 

Magnus samlar sig lite och harklar sig innan han svarar.

 

\- Jag tror att du har haft en förnimmelse.

 

\- En vad för nåt?

 

\- Eller en föraning, om du så vill.

 

\- En föraning om vadå?

 

-Tja.. Magnus flinar åt honom.

 

\- Åh jisses! Isak kan inte låta bli att himla med ögonen. Menar du att jag har haft en _föraning_ om sex?

 

\- Det verkar inte bättre, svara Magnus med ett stort roat leende. Var det bra?

 

\- Herregud, inte vet jag! Det kom aldrig så långt, det vet du ju redan.

 

\- Hm, ja, svarar Magnus och låter nästan besviken.

 

Sen skiner han upp igen.

 

\- Men vet du, jag har precis fått tag på namnet till en jättebra drömtydare! Jag har fått honom rekommenderad och tänkte gå dit med mina drömmar. Vi kan gå dit tillsammans om du vill. Så kan du få berätta om din ”föraning”.

 

Han gör citationstecken kring det sista ordet och flinar igen.

 

Isak låtsas sucka, som om han tycker Magnus är löjlig som fokuserar så mycket på att det handlar om en potentiell sexsituation, men ett leende spelar samtidigt i hans mungipa. Det är helt enkelt omöjligt att på allvar bli sur på Magnus.

 

\- Okej, jag följer med, svarar han sen. När det kommer till kritan vill han reda ut det här, och en drömtydare kan ju knappast vara värre än att låta sig bli tolkad av en överentusiastisk kollega.

 

Magnus ser så lycklig ut att Isak är rädd att han ska börja klappa i händerna. Istället böjer han sig ännu mer framåt och klappar honom på armen, och nu är Isak nästan säker på att en del av maten måste ha fastnat på Magnus kavaj.

 

\- Toppen, lita på mig. Jag bokar en tid åt oss och återkommer.

 

***

 

Even sitter med skrivboken uppslagen framför sig och pennan i handen. Skrivboken med ordet Amor skriver på framsidan. Klockan är bara fyra på morgonen och ett svagt gryningsljus söker sig sömnigt in genom fönstret i köket där han sitter.

 

Han är van att jobba alla tider på dygnet. Drömmarna kommer när de kommer och de behöver ofta hanteras där och då. Just nu sitter han och ser på det han skrivit ner och funderar på att det är något mer han minns som han kan komplettera med.

 

Han har mixade känslor inför det som står i boken. Han tror att det är en ganska bra återgivning av det han drömt, men samtidigt har en ny olustig känsla i magen så här efteråt. Han vet inte hur han ska tolka det. 

 

I drömmen kunde han känna gräs under fotsulorna och som om han satt på något hård, som betong. Det var mörkt runt omkring honom men han kunde se att någon var på väg emot honom. Ett svagt sken från en stor byggnad i bakgrunden gav ledljus.

 

Han har tecknat ner byggnaden i boken, och det är ett bra tecken för det betyder att han kan börja leta efter en verklig fysisk plats.

 

Den som kom emot honom var Amor, han kände igen honom på kroppsformen och rörelsemönstret, och åter igen var det som om han själv tog form av mottagaren i drömmen.

 

Amor kom närmare och stod tillslut rätt framför honom. Åter igen skymdes hans ansikte delvis, eftersom mannen stod mellan honom och ljuset från byggnaden och hans ansikte nu låg i skugga, men den här gången kunde Even i alla fall se konturerna av en näsa och ett par ögon som glittrade mot honom i natten. Hans blonda lockar såg rufsiga ut på toppen av huvudet, åter igen upplysta bakifrån som om han hade en gloria på huvudet.

 

Sen hade han vaknat.

 

Så, Even försöker fokusera på det positiva först.

 

  1. Han har en plats att börja leta efter. Byggnaden på bilden som han tecknat ser ganska speciell ut och har en distinkt takform, den bör inte bli för svår att hitta.



 

  1. Han har fått se mer av mannen, vilket gör att han tror att han skulle kunna känna igenom honom nu, om han såg honom. Hitta klienten, alltid det viktigaste första steget.



 

Nu till det inte så positiva.

 

Han hade känt känslor igen. När Amor hade dykt upp i hans synfält hade han först känt lättnad, sedan förväntan, när mannen började gå emot honom. När Amor tillslut stod rätt framför honom hade han känt två saker. Dels hade han känt en oerhört stark lust att sträcka ut handen och röra vid honom, så som Amor hade rört vid mottagaren sist. Dels var det som en chockvåg gick igenom honom när han mötte blicken i de där glittrande ögonen. En chockvåg av lust. Som om detta är ett nattligt möte mellan två älskare.

 

Det är detta som ger Even en olustig känsla nu, där han sitter. Han förstår att det är helt naturligt att mottagaren för detta möte kan komma att känna lust, men han vill helst inte behöva känna den. Han är plötsligt rädd för hur han kommer att reagera när han möter klienten i verkligheten. Även om det inte är hans känsla, så har han känt den, och han oroar sig för att han ska minnas den känslan när de möts i verkligheten.

 

Sen är det en sak till. Det är svårt för Even att erkänna ens för sig själv, och det har tagit honom en lång stunds funderande här i de arla morgontimmarna för honom att själv förstå, men han är rädd att han har börjat känna en litet uns av svartsjuka.

 

Det är så klart helt oacceptabelt. Han är en guide för andra människor och inget han tänker eller känner får störa det möte som är menat att ske. Men eftersom han är så van att tolka sin egen kropps signaler kan han tillslut inte förneka längre att han känner sig avundsjuk på den som är mottagaren i den här historien.

 

Fast han inte ens har sett klientens hela ansikte i dagsljus är han övertygad om att han är det vackraste Even någonsin har sett. Han är plötsligt _glad_ för att han inte har en klar bild av det där ansiktet, för han är rädd för att det skulle plåga honom ännu mer.

 

Fast att han bara har en ritat bild av de där läpparna kan han nästan känna i fingertopparna hur det känns att röra vid dem.

 

Even drar ett djupt andetag och stänger igen skrivboken, men det är som om själva namnet skrivet på framsidan hånar honom. ”Amor”, varför skulle han välja ett sånt kodnamn på den här klienten?

 

Plötsligt _vill_ han inte minnas sina egna drömbilder. Han vill inte minnas hur det känns att vara i Amors närhet. Samtidigt vet han att enda sättet att bli av med detta är att göra färdigt uppdraget så fort som möjligt. Det är enda sättet att få bort honom ur drömmarna.

 

Han skickar snabbt iväg ett textmeddelande till Mikael för att höra om han har tid att ses för lunch. Han behöver någon verklig person i sitt eget liv att prata med, så han inte fastnar i sina egna tankar.

 

***

 

Till Isaks förvåning hör Magnus av sig redan samma kväll och berättar att de fått en tid hos drömtydaren redan nästa dag. Han hade tydligen ett återbud, om Isak och Magnus kunde tänka sig att komma med så kort varsel.

 

Så nu står han lite osäker utanför en dörr i en äldre del av stan och trycker på en gammal ringklocka av mässing. Bredvid honom står Magnus och praktiskt taget hoppar av entusiasm.

 

Det var många år sedan Isak var i den här delen av stan. Hela hans liv kretsar numera kring forskningsstationen och där finns allt han behöver. Han bor på området, där finns affärer och pubar och alla han numera umgås med finns där. Det är som en mindre stad i sig, men barnpassning och undervisningslokaler för dem som behöver. De har till och med ett stödboende för äldre och sjuka där Isaks mamma bor sedan några år tillbaka.

 

Den gamla staden är som ett gammalt liv, som många har lämnar bakom sig när tiderna förändrades.

 

Men tydligen inte den här drömfångaren, som nu plötsligt släpper in dem genom porten.

 

De tar en halv trappa upp, Magnus först och Isak några steg bakom, och möts av en dörr som står på glänt. Innanför är en liten hall med en rockhängare, några bekväma stolar och vad Isak antar är dörren till en toalett och ingången till en liten korridor som leder till två ytterligare dörrar.

 

Det ser ut som en gammeldags läkarmottagning. Isak vet inte riktigt vad han hade förväntat sig, men han blir ändå förvånad.

 

Plötsligt öppnas en av dörrarna i korridoren och en ganska kort man med tjockt brunt hår kommer emot dem. Han har på sig en lila kaftan av något slag och en lång kedja runt halsen. Nu känner sig Isak mer hemma i sina fördomar.

 

Mannen ler brett mot dem och sträcker ut båda armarna som om de är två långväga släktingar som han ämnar omfamna så fort han kommer närmre.

 

Men istället sänker han armarna och skakar båda deras händer med ett fast varmt handslag.

 

\- Välkomna, välkomna, säger han. Underbart att ni kunde komma med så kort varsel!

 

Isak noterar att mannen har målade naglar och flera silverringar på varje finger.

 

Magnus strålar tillbaka mot mannen.

 

\- Det är så fantastiskt att vi fick möjlighet att komma, säger han.

 

Efter en liten diskussion om hur de ska göra detta, så kommer de fram till att de ska prata med drömtydaren, som tydligen heter Mikael, en i taget.

 

\- Ni har trots allt olika drömmar, hoppas jag, säger Mikael, och ler stort mot dem.

 

Magnus skrattar och Isak kan inte låta bli att le han också. Mikael verkar innebo samma typ av smittande entusiasm som Magnus.

 

*

 

Efter att ha suttit och väntat på sin tur i den lilla hallen, något nervös om han ska vara helt ärlig, och sen fått se en Magnus med strålande ögon komma ut ur rummet, är det så Isaks tur.

 

\- Jag väntar på dig här ute, säger Magnus och lägger en hand på Isaks axel, som om han kan känna Isaks nervositet.

 

*

 

 Isak sitter nu i rummet, i en bekväm fåtölj i röd sammet, med Mikael mitt emot sig i en liknande fåtölj och ett litet brunt bord emellan dem. Han har just berättat allt han kan minnas av ”drömmen” och tittar tyst på mannen mitt emot sig i väntan på ett utlåtande. Det känns verkligen som att sitta hos doktorn, eller kanske snarare hos en gammaldags psykolog, och Isak undrar om det är nu han ska få höra att han har börjar hallucinera och håller på att tappa förståndet.

 

Men av någon anledning känner han förtroende för mannen mitt emot sig. Han har ett lugn över sig som både gjort det lätt för Isak att vara ärlig och som gör att han inte bävar fullt lika mycket för vad han kommer att få höra.

 

Mikael spinner på en av sina silverringar och tittar intensivt Isak i ögonen innan han öppnar munnen.

 

\- Vad tror du själv? är det första han säger och lägger huvudet lite på sned.

 

Va? Isak trodde att han skulle få ett utlåtande kring sin berättelse, inte en motfråga. Mikael låter till och med som en av de gamla psykologerna.

 

\- Va? säger han och stirrar förvånat tillbaka.

 

Mikael harklar sig och ler lite åt honom.

 

\- Okej. Så här tänker jag. Du har haft en väldigt stark och verklighetstrogen förnimmelse. Det är ju inte en dröm på det sättet att det går att tolka någon symbolik i den.

 

\- Okej?

 

\- Jag menar, den är ju ganska straight forward, eller vad säger du? Mikael ler lite bredare nu.

 

\- Okej, ja. Det är Isaks tur att harkla sig nu och han känner att han blir lite varm om kinderna. Men en förnimmelse, vad innebär det då?

\- En förnimmelse kan vara ett minne av något som skett, eller en föraning om något som kommer att ske. I det här fallet verkar det som om du är säker på att det inte är ett minne. En förnimmelse kan också vara ett minne som någon annan lämnat kvar.

 

\- Någon annan?

 

\- Ja. Men jag tror inte på det i det här fallet. De brukar oftast vara.. annorlunda.

 

\- Så du tror att det är något som kommer att ske? Isak känner sig ännu rödare i ansiktet nu, av någon anledning. När blev han så generad av att prata om sex?

 

\- Ja. Alltså det är nog en förkänsla av en person snarare än ett specifikt tillfälle, skulle jag gissa. Men ja, troligen en person som du kommer att ha en fysisk närhet till.

 

\- Jag tror inte det, svarar Isak tyst.

 

\- Varför inte? Mikael ser nyfiket på honom.

 

\- Jag.. jag tror inte att det ligger i min framtid att träffa någon på det sättet.

 

\- Okej. Men jag skulle ändå råda dig att vara extra uppmärksam på om du får några fler bilder. Eller om du får en känsla av att det är något du borde göra. Kanske något som verkar konstigt och oförklarligt, försök att följa den känslan ändå.

 

Isak sitter tyst.

 

\- Har du haft några sådana känslor på senaste tiden? Några fler bilder?

 

\- Inte.. inte så starka.

 

\- Men?

 

\- Jag har börjat vakna på nätterna. Och velat gå ut ur min lägenhet.

 

\- Och det är ovanligt?

 

\- Ja.

 

\- Vad har du känt då, när du velat gå ut?

 

\- Jag har velat känna gräs under fötterna.

 

\- Fantastiskt, säger Mikael och ser ut som om han menar det. Nästa gång du känner så, gå ut ur din lägenhet! Känn gräset under fötterna!

 

\- Mitt i natten? Isak är skeptiskt.

 

-Ja! Prova. Lev lite, Isak!

 

Isak kan inte låta bli att le åt det gamla slitna uttrycket kombinerat med Mikaels uppenbara entusiasm.

 

\- När du har provat kan du komma tillbaka hit om du vill, och berätta om det.

 

Mikael nickar lite med huvudet och Isak tänker att nu, nu vill han sälja in fler sessioner. Men han kan inte förmå sig till att känna något agg gentemot den godmodige drömtydaren för det. Han känner sig alldeles för bekväm och trygg i det lilla rummet för att tvivla på att många människor skulle betala bra med pengar för att regelbundet få komma hit och prata ut om sina drömmar. Och Mikael är onekligen en bra lyssnare med förmåga att ingjuta förtroende i vem som helst.

 

Så han nickar bara tillbaka, en tyst bekräftelse utan att egentligen förbinda sig till någonting alls.

 

***

 

Den lilla spaden skramlar i lådan när han ställer ner den och sjunker ner på knä invid fröbädden. Försiktigt lyfter han de späda bladen mellan två fingrar och studerar ådringen i det starka ljuset från värmelamporna i taket. Han gnuggar lite på bladet mellan fingrarna, inte för att det hör till undersökningen av växtutvecklingen hos de här plantorna utan bara för att han älskar doften som just den här speciella sorten utsöndrar. Långsamt drar han in luften i lungorna och sluter ögonen.

 

Sömnen har inte givit honom någon ordentlig utdelning de senaste nätterna och han känner sig tung i både huvud och kropp.

 

I dag är huvudet dessutom fullt av tankar efter besöket hos drömtydaren, Mikael. Han kan inte släppa frågorna som dröjer sig kvar.

 

Han känner kärlek. Det gör han faktiskt. Han känner kärlek till sina vänner, till sin mamma. Han antar att det han känner för sitt jobb här, med plantorna, är en sorts kärlek det också.

 

Varför är han så övertygad om att annan sorts kärlek inte är något som kommer att komma till honom i livet?

 

Efter att han börjat förstå sig själv bättre, efter några skakiga år i tonåren, och han så småningom insåg att han aldrig skulle komma att älska någon kvinna, så hade han några kortade romanser med män. Det är ingenting han ångrar och heller ingenting som gav honom några negativa erfarenheter, även om det aldrig höll särskilt länge.

 

Han har sett en del av sina gamla vänner finna partners för långvarig parbildning. Andra har liksom han offrat det mesta av sin tid på att finna en meningsfylld sysselsättning och därmed skjutit romantisk kärlek på framtiden. Men då han är ganska övertygad om att det flesta av hans vänner fortfarande drömmer om att bilda par och skaffa familj en dag så har han liksom..

 

Han antar att han på något sätt gett upp. Innan han ens har börjat.

 

Det har tagit så mycket på krafterna bara att ta sig till den relativa ro han ändå känner i sitt liv idag. Det är som att tanken på att längta efter något mer bara skulle kunna leda till besvikelse. Hans liv blev ändå rätt bra. Ibland får en vara nöjd med det.

 

Men nu, med Mikaels ord ringande i tankarna känner han en rastlöshet i kroppen som han trodde att han för länge sedan kommit i kontroll över.

 

_Lev lite._

Vad fan betyder det egentligen? Lever han inte livet varje dag?

 

Han suckar tungt, greppar spaden och trycker försiktigt, för att inte skada något av rötterna, ner den vid sidan av växten. Vickar lite på den åt sidan för att skapa en öppning i den mörka jorden och tar ett jordprov några centimeter ner. Förpackar det i en liten genomskinlig påse och skriver med spritpenna datum och position på påsens plast, innan han stoppar tillbaka den i lådan.

 

Om han nu ska leva tills han är 120, hur många år har han kvar att fylla?

 

***

 

Han ser förvirrat upp från anteckningen han håller i handen.

 

\- Vad menar du med att du tror att du vet var det är?

 

Mikael tittar närmare på pappret innan han svarar.

 

\- Jag menar bara precis det, att jag tror jag vet var det där är. Eller snarare _vad_ det är.

 

Even har scannat igenom sina vanliga databanker efter byggnaden han skissat från drömmen utan några träffar. Han är lite förvånad över det, byggnaden har en så distinkt takform att han trodde den skulle bli lätt att hitta.

 

\- Alltså, jag kan så klart inte avslöja vad en klient har berättat, men det här var inte något från en dröm. Han var bara extremt pratglad, och berättade allt om sitt liv och framför allt om sitt nya jobb. Jag tror att det där är där han jobbar, svarar Mikael.

 

Even ser förväntansfullt på honom och nickar för att han ska fortsätta.

 

\- I så fall, om det stämmer, så är det en forskningsanläggning som ligger en bit utanför stan.

 

\- En forskningsanläggning?

 

\- Ja, alltså, en av byggnaderna där. De håller på med någon slags växtförädling vad jag förstår.

 

Even spricker ut i ett leende.

 

\- Så då är det mycket möjligt att min klient också finns där.

 

\- Ja, det verkar väl troligt. 

 

Det är en bra nyhet. Nu har han i alla fall något att gå på. Han får helt enkelt åka dit och låta instinkten guida honom. Ju närmare han kommer en klient ju starkare brukar instinkten bli.

 

Det enda som oroar honom är att han fortfarande inte har sett någon annan människa i drömmen. Vad ska han säga när han hittar sin klient, om han ännu inte har någon att sammanföra honom med?

 

Nåväl, han får helt enkelt se vad som händer. Det är dags, han känner det, även om han saknar en ytterligare person. Ett möte med Amor i verkligheten kanske är det enda sättet att komma vidare i det här uppdraget.

 

Mötena med Amor i drömmarna har lämnat honom lite omskakad, han vet inte vad den här förändringen i mönstret innebär och han är inte speciellt glad över den. Även om den senaste drömmen lämnade honom med en lust att röra vid sig själv i duschen den morgonen försöker han hålla tillbaka de impulserna. Det känns inte riktigt att onanera till någon annans känsla och han vill inte bli mer indragen än han ändå alltid blir i ett uppdrag.

 

Mötena ska vara omskakande för hans klienter, inte för honom. När uppdraget är slutfört ska han känna sig tillfreds med att lämna över personerna till sina framtida öden och sen försvinna ur deras liv.

 

\- Så, har du fått någon mer person än? frågar Mikael.

 

Evens leende slocknar och han dröjer med svaret, men Mikael tycks förstå ändå.

 

\- Vad tror du det betyder? fortsätter han istället och vilar huvudet i händerna, blicken intensiv på Evens flackande ögon.

 

***

 

Det finns ingen orsak att dra ut på det, så Even har begett sig ut till området redan samma kväll. Han har irrat runt ute på området nu i någon timme. Det var inte speciellt svårt att hitta så fort han visste vad han letade efter.

 

Men det är många hus här ute, området är flera kilometer stort och verkar innehålla både bostadshus, barnomsorg, mindre affärer och matställen. Flera av byggnaderna är dock låsta och har säkerhetsvakter i entrén. Stora övertäckta områden som han inte riktigt vet vad det är (kanske någon slags växthus?) breder också ut sig i områdets utkanter.

 

Det är som en liten by, uppbyggd kring ett större företag. Att helt random hitta en person här ute skulle troligen vara ett omöjligt uppdrag. Men han har något att gå på, till att börja med, och dessutom säger hans instinkt honom att det är rätt. Så efter att ha strövar runt på måfå en stund på området har han nu koncentrerat sig på området kring en av de större byggnaderna i områdets ytterkant. Det är huset med det märkliga taket.

 

Sen han kom ut hit har skymningen fallit och gatlyktorna tänts omkring honom. Eftersom det fortfarande är sensommar är kvällen ljummen och fylld av tusentals dofter som han inte känner igen. Det är någon slags växtlighet som doftar, så mycket kan han räkna ut, men det är inte från någon växt han är van vid. Men det fyller honom ändå med ett märkligt lugn. Det känns som att vara första kvällen på semester i ett främmande land, nytt men ändå fyllt med positiva associationer.

 

***

Efter en dålig sömn natten innan hade han lagt sig direkt på soffan när han kom hem från puben. Ikväll hade han inte tagit någon öl utan bara hängt med sina vänner en stund innan tröttheten gjorde att han lämnade ovanligt tidigt.

 

Han måste ha somnat där på soffan, för nu vaknar han plötsligt med ett ryck och sätter sig förvånat upp. Åter igen har han känslan av att något väckt honom, men han kan inte förstå vad det skulle vara. Lägenheten är tyst och tom. Ute har mörkret fallit och genom springan i fönstret i vardagsrummet kan han höra ljudet av röster på väg hem, någon som skrattar. Kanske var det det som väckte honom, trots att han brukar sova med fönstret öppet. Området är för det mesta ganska tyst på nätterna och enstaka ljud brukar bara göra att han sover bättre, som om han även i sömnen blir lugnad av att det pågår liv runt omkring honom.

 

Han ruskar lite på huvudet, försöker få bort känslan av rastlöshet i kroppen som åter fyller honom, går ut i badrummet och börjar borsta tänderna. Tänker att det antagligen är lika bra att försöka somna om så fort som möjligt, i sängen den här gången, för att inte förstöra ännu en natts sömn.

 

Efter att han sköljt munnen fastnar han med blicken på sin egen spegelbild, lutar sig fram över handfatet och suckar tungt. Ögonen som stirrar tillbaka på honom är alldeles för pigga. Troligen har han redan förlorat, han kommer aldrig kunna somna om direkt.

 

Han känner åter längtan efter att komma ut ur lägenheten. Han vet inte vart han vill eller vad han vill göra, bara att han måste ut i luften. Mikaels ord om att han borde försöka följa sina impulser kommer till honom. Kanske är en promenad det som kommer att dämpa rastlösheten.

 

Han slänger snabbt på sig en tunn jacka, sensommarluften genom fönstret känns fortfarande varm och mjuk, och tar den korta trappan ner till gatuplan. Stannar upp precis utanför porten. Vart nu?

 

Till vänster ser han den svagt upplysta gatan som löper rakt igenom hela området, där de flesta verksamheter som inte är forskning ligger. Där kan han förmodligen fortfarande finna folk. Men han känner ingen dragning till det ikväll. Istället styr han stegen åt motsatt håll, bort från det upplysta området, från mitten av området ut mot byggnaderna som rymmer hans eget arbete. Han går med raska steg, som om han har ett mål, fast att han bara går på måfå.

 

Här är det mörkare även om svaga lampor lyser upp byggnaderna. Han ser att det lyser i enstaka fönster, vilket inte är ovanligt. Några arbetar alltid sent, och vissa av verksamheterna behöver bevakas dygnet runt, men de flesta rutor stirrar mörka mot honom.

 

Efter cirka sju minuters rask promenad svänger han runt hörnet på det stora huset som rymmer han eget labb, mot sidan som vetter mot odlingarna, och bortanför dem höga skydd, som en mur, som hindrar den yttre växtligheten från att beblanda sig med det som pågår inne på området. Det är alltid vanskligt att förhindra någon som helt inblandning från pollen eller insekter utifrån, även om de viktigaste växtämnena hålls under tak. Människor och luft för med sig ämnen utifrån hela tiden, och in till vissa odlingar måste han gå igenom både luftsluss och duschsluss innan han ens får klä på sig sina skyddskläder. Det är alltså växterna som behöver skyddas från honom, inte tvärt om.

 

Han har inte mött en enda människa sedan han tog till höger utanför sin egen port.

 

Ändå blir han inte förvånad när han ser en mörk gestalt som sitter en bit bort på ett av betongfundamenten som bildar som låga bänkar på gränsen mellan gångbanan och gräsmattan.  Han känner sig inte orolig eller rädd. Det är nästan som om det var hit han var på väg.

 

När han är cirka 10 meter bort lyfter mannen, för det är en man, på huvudet och ser rakt på Isak där han går. Omedvetet har Isak saktat in på stegen, men han fortsätter gå. Blicken borrar sig in i honom, ungefär som om mannen försöker klura ut vem han är. Men han ser inte heller förvånad ut, det är som om de bestämt träff här. Av någon anledning kan han inte låta bli att le när han kommer närmare.

 

Några meter framför stannar Isak och ser ner i ansiktet som är förväntansfullt uppvänt mot honom. Isak kan inte se någon ögonfärg i det dunkla ljuset men ändå svindlar till i Isaks huvud för ett ögonblick. Mannen känns bekant fast att Isak är ganska säker på att de inte träffats förut. Han inser att hans eget ansikte förmodligen ligger helt i mörker eftersom hans skugga faller över mannen framför honom. Så han sätter sig försiktigt bredvid mannen som fortfarande sitter helt stilla med kroppen men följer Isaks rörelser med blicken. När Isak vänder sitt ansikte mot honom ser han att även mannen ler, ett bländande leende som får det att pirra till i Isak.

 

\- Hej, säger han försiktigt och känner sig plötsligt varm i hela kroppen.

 

***

 

Han är inte det minsta förvånad när personen rundar hörnet och rör sig mot honom, precis som i drömmen. Istället känner han att han fylls av en förväntan betydligt starkare än han brukar känna inför mötet med en klient.

 

Even låter honom närma sig i sin egen takt, känner in situationen för att avgöra om klienten känner sig nervös eller orolig, men får inga sådana vibbar från mannen som närmar sig. I stället kommer han alldeles fram och spricker ut i ett fantastiskt leende innan han slår sig ner bredvid Even. Inte alldeles intill, men inte heller för långt ifrån.

 

Even känner hur hans egna mungipor drar uppåt och han vänder sig mot mannen, för att äntligen få titta på det där ansiktet ordentligt. Det han får se får honom nästan att tappa andan. Mannen bredvid honom _är_ vacker. Han känner genast igen den där munnen med det lilla födelsemärket och ögonen som är vända mot honom fullkomligt strålar. De blonda lockarna faller över mannens panna och Even får en impuls att räcka ut handen och stryka bort över dem, som han som tur var lyckas hålla tillbaka.

 

\- Hej, säger mannen.

 

Even måste svälja en gång innan han lyckas svara.

 

\- Hej, mitt namn är Even, säger han sedan och sträcker fram handen. Han är ändå guiden här, han förväntas leda det här samtalet.

 

\- Isak, svarar mannen och tar hans hand.

 

 _Isak._ Even kan inte låta bli att skratta till. Isak känns betydligt bättre än ”Amor” och han är glad att äntligen ha fått ett namn på sin klient.

 

De håller varandras händer lite för länge innan Even släpper. Han måste hålla sig till någon slags protokoll här, om han ska klara av den här uppgiften. Mottagarens känslor har tydligen smittat av sig så pass mycket på Even att han till och med upplever en känsla av samhörighet vid detta fysiska möte. Han måste skärpa till sig för att det här inte ska bli ännu värre för honom själv.

 

Känslan av att vilja _röra_ vid Isak är så stark i honom att han skakar lite på sig för att återfå kontrollen.

 

\- Jag vet inte vad du tror om det här, men jag är en drömguide, säger han istället och tittat avvaktande på Isak.

 

Något flimrar till i Isaks ansikte. Förvåning kanske, Even är inte helt säker. Han inser plötsligt att Isak förmodligen är vetenskapsman och kanske inte alls tror på drömguidning.

 

\- Okej, säger Isak eftertänksamt. Han har fått en liten rynka mellan ögonen som Even genast vill släta ut. Så är du här för att guida mig, eller nåt?

 

Han låter i alla fall inte hånfull, tänker Even tacksamt.

 

\- Ja, jag tror det.

 

\- Du tror det?

 

\- Ja, alltså vad vet du om drömguidning?

 

Han känner att det är bra om han får lite bakgrundsinfo kring hur mycket Isak vet innan han förklarar den något ovanliga situationen.

 

\- Jag vet att det brukar vara en person som sammanför dig med en person du behöver träffa, svarar Isak.

 

Okej, det är bra. Isak vet uppenbarligen tillräckligt mycket och han låter inte avståndstagande, mest förvånad.

 

\- Ja det stämmer.

 

Even studerar hans ansikte noga för att se hur hans nästa ord kommer att landa.

 

\- Du har kommit till mig i drömmarna, säger han och väntar på en reaktion, men Isak bara nickar mot honom, som för att uppmuntra honom att fortsätta.

 

\- Jag.. Han harklar sig lite, för blicken på honom är så intensiv. Någon med Isaks närhet gör att han har lite svårt att formulera sig.

 

\- Jag vet inte vem det är jag ska sammanföra dig med. Inte än.

 

\- Du vet inte? Är det inte det du ska ”se” eller hur det nu funkar? Isak gör citationstecken kring _se_.

 

\- Jo. Men den andra personen har inte kommit till mig än.

 

Even vänder bort ansiktet i några sekunder. Han måste samla sig. Det här är inte bra. Känslan som blommar upp i honom är återigen något som liknar avundsjuka. Han önskar plötsligt att det fanns tid för _honom_ att få lära känna Isak.

 

Isak verkar känna av att något inte är som det ska, för han lägger plötsligt sin hand på Evens arm, som för att trösta honom. Kanske tror han att Even skäms för att han inte har en mottagare än.

 

Even vänder sig tillbaka och ser på handen som ligger på hans bara arm. Den känns varm och trygg. Det känns bra att ha handen där, hud mot hud, och just den tanken får honom att spänna kroppen, för det här är _fel_. _Han_ ska inte känna så här inför en klient.

 

Hastigt drar Isak tillbaka handen när han känner att Even stelnar till.

 

\- Förlåt, mumlar han och vänder sig bort.

 

Det här funkar inte. Even måste bygga förtroende med klienten, framför allt nu om de har ett arbete tillsammans framför sig. Med motstridigare känslor i kroppen lutar han sig mot Isak och lägger istället sin egen hand på hans axel, utanpå jackan. Han försöker låta stadig och lugn på rösten. Förtroendeingivande.

 

\- Du, det är okej. Vi ska nog lösa det här ska du se. Jag kanske bara behöver få veta lite mer om dig för att veta vad jag förväntas göra för dig.

 

Isak nickar och ser faktiskt lite lugnare ut, även om han behåller blicken i marken.

 

\- Så, du kanske kan berätta lite om dig själv? föreslår Even.

 

***

 

Flera timmar senare ligger Isak tillbaka i sin egen säng och stirrar upp i taket. De hade pratat i flera timmar. Eller ja, mest hade Even frågat Isak om saker och Isak hade berättat; om sitt liv, om sina tankar och sitt jobb. Vad han gillade och inte gillade. Evens uppmärksamhet hade känts genuin och han hade flera gånger under samtalet brustit ut i ett klingande skratt åt Isaks berättelser.

 

Isak hade omedelbart gillat ljudet av det där skrattet och ansträngt sig för att locka fram det igen och igen.

 

Han hade också känt ett behov av att veta mer om Even, men varje gång han ställde en motfråga hade Even svarat undvikande och återfört samtalet till att handla om Isak.

 

Fan, fan, fan. Han känner sig skakad av det som skett under kvällen. När han först satte sig ner, kände hans hand i sin och när deras ögon möttes, när han såg leendet och hörde den där mörka rösten. Han hade känt en omedelbar attraktion, starkare än han upplevt på länge.

 

Even var en av de snyggaste män Isak någonsin sett och för en kort stund hade Isak föreställt sig att det varit Evens kropp som kommit till honom i hans förnimmelse. Kroppsbyggnaden, den långa smala överkroppen, de stora manliga händerna, kunde mycket väl ha stämt in på Even.

 

Men sen hade Even börjat prata om att han var hans _drömguide_ , vad fan det nu ens innebar. Jo, han vet vad det förväntas betyda, men Isak är inte helt säker på att det verkligen är något han tror på. Och att Even förväntas sammanföra honom med någon annan, som han inte ens vet vem det är! Hur jäkla absurt låter inte det?

 

Okej, det faktum att han dykt upp utanför Isaks jobb, att Isak gått just dit som om de hade stämt möte, och att han inte ens kände sig förvånad, något i det gjorde det så klart mer trovärdigt.

 

Men var det meningen att han skulle känna sig så berörd av åsynen av sin drömguides leende, av hans skratt? Var det meningen att drömguiden i sig skulle skicka vågar av värme genom honom när deras händer möttes?

 

Och sen när hans hand, nästan utom hans kontroll, hade sträckts ut för att röra vid hans arm, då hade Even stelat till. Som om det inte var tillåtet att röra vid sin drömguide. Och det kanske det inte var heller, vad vet Isak.

 

Even hade visserligen försökt lugna honom efteråt, men den första instinktiva reaktionen hade bränt sig fast i Isaks minne. Där och då kände han att han inte ville bli guidad till något annat möte. Även om det först hade känts så naturligt, som om det var meningen att de skulle finna varandra där i mörkret, så var det något med hela grejen som kändes helt fel.

 

När Isaks gäspningar börjat bli för uppenbara hade Even föreslagit att de skulle avsluta och fortsätta vid annat tillfälle. Så nu har de kommit överens om att ses igen redan nästa dag, eller senare samma dag egentligen eftersom att klockan varit efter tolv när Isak återvände till sin lägenhet.

 

Och Isak känner förväntan inför att möta Even igen. Om han sluter ögonen kan han se de där stora händerna framför sig och vet vad han skulle vilja att de gör med honom. Om han sluter ögonen kan han se den där mjuka leende munnen och vet var han skulle vilja ha den.

 

Men det är inte Even han ska känna förväntan inför att möta igen. Målet med deras träff är att hitta någon _annan_ som han ska förväntas möta. Det är det som är felet.

 

Och Even är inte där för att han _vill_ träffa Isak, för att han vill veta mer om Isak eller lära känna honom. Han är där för att det är hans uppgift! Han är inte intresserad av Isak mer än att ta reda på så mycket som möjligt för att kunna uppföra sitt uppdrag.

 

Han stelnade till och med till när Isak råkade röra vid honom. Men känslan av den där bara  huden under hans hand, Isak kan fortfarande känna den.

 

Fan, fan, fan.

 

Isak kommer knappast få så mycket sömn i natt.

 

***

 

\- Så du har hittat din klient. Han verkar inte helt motståndare till idén att du är hans drömguide. Vad är problemet? Mikael kikar på honom över sin kaffekopp innan han tar en klunk.

 

Det är uppenbart att det finns ett problem. Mikael uppfattar det direkt, trots Evens försök att berätta en (censurerad) version av gårdagskvällen. Even satsar ändå på att förneka.

 

\- Vad får dig att tro att det finns ett problem? kontrar han istället.

 

Men Mikael bara suckar.

 

\- Even. Jag kan inte hjälpa dig om du inte är ärlig.

 

Even vet att han har rätt, så klart. Han trodde egentligen inte att han skulle klara sig undan Mikaels granskande blick, han försöker bara vinna tid. Men okej, _here goes nothing._

 

\- Jag är attraherad av honom, slänger han ur sig och ser hur Mikaels ögonbryn flyger upp.

 

\- Alltså verkligen, verkligen attraherad av honom. Och inte bara fysiskt, även om han är fantastiskt snygg, med världen vackraste leende, utan också så som han är som person. Alltså han är sjukt rolig, jag kan inte ens minnas när jag skrattade så mycket sist. Och han är galet smart och.. och kunnig! Jag skulle kunna lyssna på när han berättar om sitt jobb hur många timmar som helst, fast att jag knappt fattar någonting, hela han lyser upp när han pratar om det. Och ändå är det som att det finns en stor sorg inom honom som gör att jag bara vill ta honom i mina armar och skydda honom från all framtida sorg.

 

Even pratar så fort så han måste ta en paus och dra efter andan. Mitt emot honom har Mikael ändrat ansiktsuttryck och ser nu på honom med ett spjuveraktigt leende.  

 

\- Och vad tänker du om det? frågar Mikael.

 

\- Alltså, jag tänker, förutom att han säkert är en oerhört intressant och attraktiv person så..

 

\- Det är inte den första attraktiva person du haft som klient.

 

\- Nej, precis! Så jag tänker, varför reagerar jag så här nu? Varför känner jag mig så påverkad? Det måste ju vara det här ändrade mönstret, att mottagarens känslor..

 

\- Mottagaren, som ännu inte har dykt upp? avbryter Mikael.

 

\- Ja?

 

Mikael ser roat på honom.

 

\- Är du säker på att mottagaren kommer att dyka upp?

 

\- Vadå, det måste ju finnas en mottagare?!

 

\- Ja, men är du säker på att mottagaren kommer att _dyka upp_?

 

Even ser på honom med öppen mun. Om en mottagare inte kommer dyka upp, men det alltid måste finnas en mottagare.. det skulle betyda..

 

Even känner hur han blir alldeles varm i ansiktet.

 

\- Du menar att du tror...

 

Han tappar tråden mitt i, alldeles för många tankar och känslor virvlar upp inom honom.

 

\- Vad tror du själv? Ärligt? Du har aldrig ”känt” mottagarens känslor på det här sättet förut. Det har inte ens dykt upp någon mer person i dina drömmar. Du är på gränsen till betuttad redan..

 

\- Betuttad!

 

Even kan inte låta bli att börja skratta. Vad är det för jäkla uttryck? Skrattet rullar genom honom som en frigörande våg. Den här konversationen är den konstigaste han någonsin haft med Mikael. Bara tanken på att..  men samtidigt är det som om en damm av känslor har brustit inom honom, känslor som han har försökt trycka tillbaka de senaste dagarna.

 

Mitt emot honom faller Mikael in i hans skratt och det är som om de inte kan sluta. Snart rullar tårarna nedför hans kinder. Han kippar efter luft och böjer huvudet bakåt för att låta bli att titta på Mikael och få impulsen att börja skratta igen.

 

\- Alltså det här måste vara bland det konstigaste jag varit med om, säger han när han återfått andan.

 

\- Ja men är det inte det ett sånt här livsavgörande möte ska vara?

 

\- Shit.

 

Han är fortfarande inte helt säker på att det Mikael antyder är sanningen. Men kanske att han måste försöka öppna sig för möjligheten. Möjligheten att han själv..

 

Men tänk om det är fel. Tänk om det är fel, och en annan person plötsligt dyker upp i hans drömmar, och han då har tillåtit sig att börja hoppas. Börja hoppas på att det är han som är skickad att förändra Isaks liv.

 

Bara att släppa fram den tanken är skrämmande.

 

***

 

Even har aldrig varit så här nervös i hela sitt liv. Han kan knappast stå still när han ser Isak komma emot honom mot platsen där de stämt träff. Han har redan stått här alldeles för länge eftersom han dök upp i alldeles för god tid. Nu kliar det i hela kroppen på honom att ta några snabba kliv och helt enkelt bara sluta Isak i sina armar.

 

Men han håller tillbaka.

 

Hur som helst måste det här hanteras varsamt. Svaret på alla hand frågor ligger i Isaks händer, men han vet inte hur han ska fråga. Han har aldrig varit i den här situationen förut. I vanliga fall har han ”sett” det i sina drömmar och kan därför vara helt säker på att det är rätt. Då kan han sammanföra två personer, även om de initialt av olika orsaker är tveksamma själva, för han ”vet”.

 

Men nu, vad vet han egentligen nu?

 

Han vet att mannen som kommer emot honom får honom att känna på ett sätt som han aldrig har känt för en främling i hela sitt liv. Han vet att mannen som kommer emot honom inte känns som en främling, trots att han tekniskt sätt är det. Han vet att mannen som kommer emot honom lyser på ett sätt som han aldrig sett någon lysa förut. _In the eye of the beholder_ , som det heter.

 

Men enda sättet att verkligen veta. Att veta om det han känner och upplever just nu inte bara är en bieffekt av någonting annat, det är att ta reda på om Isak känner samma sak.

 

Och hur frågar han det?

 

***

 

Synen av Even där han står får Isak att darra till. Att hela hans kropp reagerar så här bara vid åsynen av den andra mannen bådar inte gott. Han måste försöka påminna sig om att detta alltså _inte_ är personen som han är här för att lära känna, även om det känns så.

 

Vad händer om det en drömguide påstår inte stämmer? Vad händer om Isak inte känner något för den andra personen, när de väl klurar ut vem det är? Kan han bara säga nej då och fortsätta sitt liv som om ingenting har hänt? Men det är ingen jävla blinddating trots allt, det är _drömguidning_. Guiderna drömmer inte om saker utan orsak.

 

Han suckar tungt för sig själv innan han tvingar fram ett leende. Han vill inte verka otrevlig, Even tror ju att han är här för att hjälpa.

 

\- Halla, säger Even och ger honom en märklig enarmad kram. Som om han inte vet hur han ska hälsa på Isak.

 

Isak ser fundersamt på honom. Något i Evens kroppsspråk är annorlunda sen igår. Det är som om han är uppspelt och nervös på samma gång. Som om han inte riktigt vet hur han ska vara mot Isak.

 

Igår när de skiljdes åt verkade Even samlad, professionell, höll ett behörigt avstånd men samtidigt såg han märkligt sorgsen ut. Som att deras avsked var för betydligt längre än till nästa dag.

 

Idag är det en helt annan energi från honom. Han nästan studsar på stället.

 

Själv är Isak dödstrött efter att nästan inte fått någon sömn alls natten som gått. Tankarna hade snurrat som galningar hela natten och han var oändligt glad åt att han inte hade behövt vara på labbet tidigt idag.

 

\- Halla, svarar Isak. Vad ska vi göra nu?

 

\- Vad vi ska göra?

 

\- Ja.. jag menar, hur går vi vidare?

 

Even vickar lite på stället, hummar något ohörbart och ler mot Isak.

 

Det där förbannade leendet som Isak inte kan låta bli att besvara, samtidigt som en del av honom önskar att Even inte skulle le mot honom alls.

 

\- Vi kan kanske ta en promenad?

 

Even lutar på huvudet och ser frågande på honom, fortfarande farligt leende.

 

\- Okej, svarar Isak.

 

Promenad är bra. Det är lättare att låta samtalet flöda fritt gående. Och dessutom behöver han inte se på Even hela tiden om de rör på sig.

 

De börjar gå på måfå, mot närmsta gröna fläck. Det är en liten park som ligger i närheten av där de bestämt träff. Från parkens mitt hörs ljudet från barn som leker, men gångvägen som de tar in på ligger tom.

 

Till en början går de tysta. Isak märker att han tycker om att gå tyst bredvid Even. Det är en bekväm tystnad som inte känns som att den omedelbart måste fyllas med något. Han är så full av tankar ändå att han nästan är lite orolig för att börja prata.

 

Han kan känna att Even sneglar på honom ibland, men han gör vad han kan för att inte snegla tillbaka. Försöker koncentrera sig på vägen framför dem, himlen ovanför.

 

Den är så väldigt blå.

 

Plötsligt minns han blåvingen från tidigare och påminns om han inte tittat på Evens ögon ordentligt i dagsljus. Inte sett ordentligt in i de där ögonen.

 

Han vrider snabbt på huvudet och möts av en intensivt blå blick som borrar sig in i honom.  Av någon anledning känner han att han rodnar.

 

Innan han hinner bli generad märker han att även Evens kinder har antagit en rödare nyans och att han snabbt tittar bort som om han ertappats med något.

 

 _Vad tusan_?

 

***

 

Ju mer han vistas i Isaks närhet ju bättre känns det. Att bara gå här bredvid honom känns som det absolut enda Even är intresserad av att göra med sin dag. Till och med när de inte säger ett ord till varandra är han fullt tillfreds med att bara vara just här.

 

Han kan inte låta bli att snegla på det vackra ansiktet bredvid sig. Längtan att få sträcka ut en hand och röra vid honom är nästan övermäktig.

 

Isak verkar oberörd där han går, så Even får möjlighet att betrakta honom en lång stund från sidan i smyg.

 

Men när Isak plötsligt vänder sina gröna ögon mot honom vänder han snabbt bort blicken och känner hur han blir alldeles varm i ansiktet.

 

Han måste säga något.

 

Så han harklar sig och känner hur Isak lyssnar uppmärksamt och saktar in.  Nu står de bredvid varandra mitt på gångstigen, Even halvt bortvänd. När han vänder sig så att de står mitt emot varandra möts han av ett par frågande ögon.

 

\- Even? Isak ser förvirrad ut.

 

Even drar ett djupt andetag och sträcker sedan fram handen och rör vid Isaks kind.

 

Isaks ögon spärras upp av förvåning med sekunden efteråt lutar han kinden lätt in i hans hand. Even stryker försiktigt med tummen i mungipan med det lilla födelsemärket. Han märker hur Isak ryser till.

 

\- Isak, jag..

 

Längre hinner han inte innan Isak slungar sig framåt och sträcker upp sitt ansikte mot honom. Hans mun stannar upp några millimeter framför hans egen och Even kan känna hur deras andedräkter blandas. I några sekunder blir de stående precis så, stilla, avvaktande. Isak som om han inväntar tillåtelse. Even, chockad av den plötsliga närheten.

 

Han skulle kunna stå precis så här resten av dagen också. Lyckan som skjuter upp i honom, insikten om att det inte bara är han som känner den här starka dragningen, gör att han för ett ögonblick tappar initiativförmågan.

 

Men när han märker en tusendels förskjutning i Isaks kropp, som om han är på väg att dra sig tillbaka, får han plötsligt fart och drar med en snabb arm Isaks kropp tätt intill sig.

 

Han känner hur Isak drar ett snabbt överrumplat andetag i samma sekund som Evens läppar når hans.

 

Den sensation som fyller honom när han möter Isaks läppar gör honom yr. Han har Isak pressad mot sig nu, och det känns _så rätt_. Det är som om allting faller på plats när han har Isak i sina armar.

 

Isaks egna armar letar sig snabbt upp runt hans nacke och han trycker ivrigt tillbaka samtidigt som deras munnar rör sig över varandra. När Isak öppnar munnen lite är Even snabb att utnyttja tillfället. När han ivrigt letar sig fram med tungan öppnar Isak genast upp för honom. Snart möts deras tungor och de kysser varandra frenetiskt, Isak pressad mot hans bröst.

 

När Isak rör nedre delen av sin kropp mot hans letar sig ett djupt stön ut mellan Evens läppar och försvinner in i Isaks mun.

 

Det får otroligt nog Isak att börja le, och när Even känner det där leendet mot sin mun kan han inte låta bli att följa efter. Snart kysser de inte varandra längre utan står bara och trycker sina leende mot varandra.

 

Isak är den första att dra sig undan, även om det inte är mer än att han lutar huvud lite bakåt för att kunna se Even i ögonen, han är fortfarande kvar i hans armar.

 

Det är inte som att han skulle kunna något annat, inte med det fasta grepp Even har om honom.

 

När Even öppnar ögonen ser han att Isak är nära till skratt och det får honom själv att börja fnissa. Han fnissar faktiskt! Och Isak faller in i det han också.

 

Fnissandes och alldeles yr lutar Even sin panna mot Isaks. Lusten som nyss pulserade i hela kroppen överskuggad nästan av den enorma lättnad som han känner nu. Han har Isak i sin famn. Isak _rör_ vid honom. Det är så här det ska kännas, tänker han. Han vill veta allt om den här underbara vackra mannen som just nu står tryckt mot honom. Han vill veta allt och han vill berätta allt.

 

Isak vinklar sitt huvud och lämnar en fjäderlätt puss på hans kind.

 

\- Förlåt, mumlar han.

 

 _Vad_? Ber Isak om förlåtelse?

 

\- Vad? Even tittar förvånat på honom och Isak rodnar igen.

 

\- Jag menar, jag inser att det här inte riktigt är enligt planen. Förlåt om jag gick över gränsen.

 

Evens första impuls är att skratta. _Herregud_ , hur kan Isak tro att han gick över gränsen? Är det inte uppenbart att Even är minst lika ivrig? Men han märker att Isak är allvarlig nu, och att han ser lite orolig ut, även om han fortfarande håller hårt i Even. Så Even håller tillbaka sitt skratt.

 

Han lösgör sin ena arm, tar Isak under hakan och lyfter upp hans ansikte tills de ser varandra rakt i ögonen. Så fort den där gröna blicken faller på honom kan han inte låta bli att åter spricka ut i ett leende. Han känner hur det drar, som om musklerna i hans ansikte inte är vana vid att jobba så här mycket.

 

\- Jag tror, säger han, att det var precis det här som var planen.

 

Han märker hur Isaks axlar slappnar av.

 

\- Om det är någon som ska be om ursäkt så är det jag, för att jag inte förstod det tidigare.

 

Isak ler lite snett mot honom.

 

\- Ja, det är ändå du som ska föreställa den jäkla drömguiden, fnissar han till.

 

\- Ouch! Even tar sig skämtsamt mot bröstet.

 

Men sen ser Isak intensivt på honom och höjer hakan, som om han ber att bli kysst igen. Och vem är Even att neka honom det?

 

******

**Author's Note:**

> Jag började den här berättelsen på engelska, men sen växlade det på något vis till svenska i mitt huvud, så nu blev det så.


End file.
